Fire and Ice
by ByakuyasMistress
Summary: He is secretly in love with her and she with him...Will a tragic event take any chance of happiness away from them? An unknown prophecy that could shatter both of them forever...Forbidden love, a forbidden baby...Can they survive? Conspirators and an unexpected twist! ToshiroxOC Please R&R. 50 Chapters written. Mild swearing/Vague nudity/other referanced couples
1. Chapter 1

**Hai everyone!**

**Your favorite Mistress of the Squad Six Captain here!**

**I cannot say how amazing it is to finally get the courage to post this story!**

**I wrote this last year; It started as a daydream and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out. It's about 50 chapter long, (I know...but good news!), the chapters are all different lengths, some long some short. It goes based off point of views...so, each chapter is a new point of view but I'll make it completely clear at the top of each chapter. I am EXTREMELY nervous about how this story will be received because I am not a fan of actual characters and original characters but...this OC is me...if I existed in the Soul Society. **

**Please read and review because it makes me feel good and I like to hear what people think! **

**I'm going to post a few chapters to start just to get you hooked...then about a chapter a day...so for the next roughly 2 months...your mine...HAHAHA!**

**Seriously, please enjoy ^_^ I have worked extremely hard on this one...**

**Oh, and I do NOT own Bleach or any of its character I only own my character/s that were birthed from my imagination.**

**WARNING: Violence, Swearing, VAGUE nudity, insinuations of sex**

**For your information and my sanity: This story is dedicated to my Uncle Mot (Tom), who left this existence for the Soul Society shortly before I wrote this. I love you and I miss you...I can only hope that such a place as the Soul Society awaits us when we pass on. I know your smiling down on me and I know your proud... :'-)**

**I give you...Fire and Ice... -bow-**

* * *

My name is Hotaru.

I was one of the most powerful shinigami in all the Seretei.

That was until today...

As I lay dying...

I hear someone screaming my name...

As my enemy's sword...

Pierces my throat...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai again! **

**Chapter Two here! I hope you enjoy! I won't keep you long but please R&R!**

**Also, I want to introduce my original character, Hotaru Kira, (Kira: Dark Hotaru: Firefly) and her Zanpakato Fenikkusu. (Fenikkusu: Phoenix) She shares many traits with me and my inner love with Toshiro Hitsugaya. ^_^**

**Also! My settings/timeline for the story is based on truth from the Anime/Manga but strays very far into my own semi-reality. Just a warning!**

**I only own my characters...Bleach and its respective characters and places belong to Tite Kubo-senpai!**

* * *

Hotaru's Point of View

I was perched in a crouching position on the eves of a business in the living world, listening to the crickets and staring at the stars. Some of the other shinigami thought our guard duty was more of a babysitting job but I didn't care. I was just happy for some relative peace and quiet. The whole Soul Society was waiting for our savior; Ichigo Kurosaki, to recover from his near fatal injuries he recieved fighting a large group of Menos Grande.

Rukia Kuchiki hadn't left his side since the injury. It was quite sweet but I felt bad for Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's brother, and his Lieutenant Renji Abarai, seeing as they had to keep bringing her food.

I remember that day like it was yesterday...but I shivered as I relived the sound of Ichigo's screams as many of his bones were crushed.

...CREAKKKKKK...

I spun around unsheathing my Zanpakato, releasing my reiatsu from the bonds we are required to keep while in the living world; "Rage Fenikkusu!" I growled my shikai command, the blade bursting into flames.

A man's voice quickly uttered; "Wait Hotaru! It's only me! I didn't mean to frighten you!" I narrowed my eyes finally seeing the very short frost colored haired man with glowing turquoise eyes staring at me. I cut off my reiatsu so fast my flames extinguished leaving my blade smoking as I fell to my knees bowing in extreme shame.

I spoke, my voice quavering; "Captain Hitsugaya! I am ashamed to have raised my Zanapakato towards you! Please, accept my apology and punish me as you see fit." My Zanpakato lie at his feet where I dropped it as I fell into a groveling position. He didn't respond to me right away so I peeked up at him and he has the biggest grin on his face, which was a huge change from his normal icy demeanor.

"Hotaru, do not fret. I frightened you and with all that has been going on lately your response was quite natural. I'm here to relieve your shift. Go and get some rest. We have set up temporary quarters outside of Kurosaki's clinic. There is still room left." He said sincerely and softly. I nodded slowly righting myself and grabbing my Zanpakato re-sheathing it and bowing deeply to him. I turned taking a few steps away before something clicked in my head. I looked back over my shoulder meeting his turquoise gaze that was still on me.

In a half whisper I uttered; "Sir, how do you know my name...?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai!**

**Chapter Three! I really hope you're enjoying this story because I loved it as I wrote it and corrected it! Please R&R! **

**I own only my character/s...If I owned it all I'd be richhhhh!**

* * *

Hitsugaya's Point of View

I thought I was safe to watch her leave...

_'Damn...' _ I cursed inwardly.

She had turned around and was watching me, and then she whispered softly; "Sir, how do you know my name...?"

My mind was racing. I set my face in its normal glare, it was the only chance I had...Really, the only thing I could do. I couldn't tell her that I had read all her files from the Squad Eight office and had learned everything I could about her since I first saw her so long ago...

_'Here goes...' _I thought.

"It is Captain Hitsugaya, not sir, and how could I not know your name? You are Captain Shunsui Kyoraku and Lieutenant Nanao Ise's golden child. A rare fire Zanpakato mastery. Everyone has heard of you, Little Firefly."

I nearly kicked my own ass, I couldn't believe I had let my secret nickname for her slip. To my utter surprise, instead of saying anything she was blushing beet red as Kurosaki would say. She turned flash stepping at near Byakuya Kuchiki speed to escape me; I opened my mouth to call out to her but instead I chose to remain silent. I turned back around annoyed at myself and kicked a pebble off the roof onto the street below.

I had messed up...bad. I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings and I would have seen the rippling sky and the bone white claws parting the ripples in the direction in which Hotaru had gone.

**~A little while later...~**

Everything seems so peaceful here in the living world...Too peaceful...I then heard the screech I had hoped never to hear...

...Menos Grande...

I spun, flash stepping across the rooftops as Lieutenant Renji Abarai caught up to me and we ran together. "Captain Hitsugaya! I've gotten report that the air gate allowed 4 Menos Grande into the world before closing. They have already engaged with a soul reaper squad, although it is unclear which one." Renji said in a rush. I nodded imperceptibly before saying, "Anything else Lieutenant Abarai?"

He hesitated so my attention focused on his face as we ran, he began speaking again. "Yes Captain...Apparently the first soul reaper engaged was Hotaru Kira, of Squad Eight. She was wounded and rain...the report said that as she was fleeing the scene 2 Menos followed her...It is unclear her, or their, location at this time." I froze mid-step gaping at him; "What...?" I whispered.

"Captain Hitsugaya? What is wrong? We have to go!" The urgency in Renji's voice broke through my reverie. All I could hear was my heart pounding in my ears; Pictures of Hotaru's face flashed through my mind. I have to save her! I began running as fast as I could towards the scene...Towards her.

After following the trail the Menos has left in the forest I broke through the foliage into a clearing and saw Hotaru destroy 1 Menos...The other grabbing her from behind and lifting her struggling body up into the air. It's mask splitting open and sinking a bite into her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai!**

**R&R!**

**I love you readers! (I really do!)**

**I don't own Bleach or any of its mastery!**

* * *

Hotaru's Point of View

I couldn't believe Hitsugaya had called me "Little Firefly", so instead of embarrassing myself further I chose to flee. As I was running something caught my eye up in the sky...A giant bone white, clawed hand tearing a hole in the beautiful night's sky. I had just enough time to send a Hell Butterfly with the coordinates before they launched an attack on me. I wasn't skilled enough to hold off 4 Menos but the reinforcements showed up extremely quickly. As I was defending myself one of the Menos slashed at me landing a blow across my body. Blood arced across the field splattering against the trees and grass. Captain Kuchiki had destroyed a Menos when I decided to flee. As I ran into the woods I heard some noise on my tail so I risked taking a look over my shoulder and saw 2 Menos following me. Being wounded slowed me down and just made the Menos more frenzied to devour my soul. I came into a large clearing and turned deciding to make my stand here.

"Rage Fenikkusu!" I shouted.

My Zanpakato ignited in flames but my reiatsu was so low from blood loss that I couldn't make them stay, they were sputtering in and out. I swung Fenikkusu and landed a lucky blow on the first Menos' mask, destroying it. I heard someone crash into the meadow but I was grabbed from behind by the remaining Menos. It raised me to its mouth, I was struggling as hard as I could but it didn't matter anyway...the end...My end...was inevitable. It bit deep into my shoulder, I felt it tearing and breaking...

I screamed...

Hitsugaya screamed louder, "Hotaru no!"

I heard him call me and I turned my head to look down at him; "Toshiro..." I whispered through a ragged breath.

I screamed with all the strength that I had left; "Bankai...Set the heavens ablaze, Fenikkusu no honou!"

The clearing exploded into flames, my sword changing shape into a large multi-tipped tribal flame and a giant phoenix made of roiling flames burst forth distracting the Menos long enough for me to break its grasp.

I swung my Zanpakato...Destroying the demon...

I blacked out...Falling...

* * *

**Uh Oh! Cliff hangar! Ask my friends...I'm good at them...If I get 10 reviews within 24 hours from now I'll post 2 chapters in within an hour of the 10th review...Let's see if this happens because it would make me uber-happy!**

**~Mistress of Byakuya ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai!**

**As always thank you for the follows and reviews! **

**Destiny: Thank you for reading and commenting all my stories! ^_^**

**blackbubbledancer: You have helped me more then you know with proofreading and whatever. You have truly become my friend through this website. Thank you! ^_^**

**I bring you Chapter 5...I'd like to get at least 5 more reviews before I post another chapter tomorrow :-) It's wishful thinking but pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease review! ^_^**

**As always I do not own Bleach, I only own my characters and ideas.**

* * *

Hitsugaya's Point of View

I screamed her name as the Menos bit her shoulder. I heard her yell her Bankai command, activating it as the meadow became engulfed in flames; A phoenix burst forth from her Zanpakato attacking the Menos. I stood aghast...

_'I didn't know she had achieved Bankai form.'_

As I began to draw Hyorinmaru, Hotaru escaped the Menos' grasp and disintegrated it by cutting its mask in half with the searing blade of her Zanpakato. She fell so fast I barely had enough time to catch her before her body slammed into the ground. She was a limp as a rag doll in my arms. A solitary tear rolled down my cheek...

I spoke softly; "Oh Hotaru...Why did you run? Why take those two on alone...?"

I closed my eyes, keeping watch over her body, assuming she was dead.

"I-I-I am s-sorry Tos...shiro..." I heard her voice croak. I gasped, whipping my eyes open so fast it hurt. I stared down into her tangerine colored eyes, smirking I whispered; "It's Captain Hitsugaya!"

I laughed softly as she was grinning at me but it faded into a grimace as she was in horrid pain. Just then Squad Four showed up and I had to relinquish her to their care.

* * *

**Could this be love...?**

**Who knows..?**

**HeHeHe...More to come please review I love you all!**

**~Mistress of Byakuya**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai!**

**Thanks again to my amazing reviewers!**

**I love you all!**

**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, only mine!**

* * *

Hotaru's Point of View

I was in and out of consciousness for what seemed like hours...or maybe days, I cannot exactly tell...

I heard Renji's gruff voice break into my reverie; "They say she took out 2 Menos Grande all by herself...No one could do that and survive."

Toshiro snorted before responding, "It is the truth Lieutenant Abarai. I saw it with my own eyes."

Captain Byakuya's disinterested voice nearly cut off Toshiro, "It is highly unlikely that she will survive. It has been two weeks and there has been no change."

I tried to move or speak or even open my eyes but I could not. My reiatsu is still so low and hasn't regenerated enough...I am paralyzed. Just then I heard Captain Unohana voice interject; "You all need to either speak softer or leave please...If we have any hope of her recovering a stable amount of reiatsu to survive she needs quiet..." There was a grumble of assent then Toshiro's voice spoke quietly, "Sorry Captain Unohana, I shall be quiet."

Renji spoke softly; "We will see you later Toshiro, the Captain and I have some urgent business to attend too..." Toshiro's voice rose in anger but instantly quieted as he must have gained a glare from Captain Unohana "It's Captain Hitsugaya!"

As Renji's footsteps and Byakuya's silent steps faded away I could feel Unohana checking my vitals. I just want to move so badly!

Captain Unohana's soft feminine voice began to speak; "I assume you will be spending another night Captain Hitsugaya...?"

"I cannot find it in my heart to leave her alone Captain Unohana...She is very...precious...to me." He says softly. There is absolute silence for a few moments but then I hear Unohana speak quietly, "I can tell that you care for her very much Toshiro...Please be careful, you know the rules...You are too good of a Captain to be dismissed over something so petty." I heard him sigh before muttering; "It it that obvious Unohana? Should I just cut my losses now and just walk away...?" Silence again before her peaceful voice uttered; "If it was me...and if I loved her...I would stay."

It was silent again, I then heard footsteps leave the room and my heart plummeted through the floor. About five minutes later someone pulled a chair up beside my bed. Very gently an ice cold hand took mine and held it tightly. Inside my head I was jumping up and down, doing cartwheels. He began to whisper softly to me; "I don't know if you can hear me Little Firefly...You need to get stronger, you need to fight and you need to wake up...because I am head over heels in love with you...I cannot lose you..."

I was stunned by what I had just heard him say...

_'How can he love me? He doesn't even know me...However, sometimes souls are linked for an unknown reason and I know I've always felt awkward around him...I think...I think I may be in love with him too...'_

"Please squeeze my hand, prove to me that you can hear me...If you squeeze my hand I'll take it as a promise that you will come back to me...Please..." He uttered.

I was begging my fingers to move, but nothing happened. I had been betrayed by my own body! He sighed squeezing my hand lightly; I then felt his cool lips brush my knuckles. "It is alright Little Firefly...I can hope for the both of us..."

I was slipping...sliding...the darkness washed over me, smothering me into unconsciousness.

* * *

**And there you have it! **

**The voice inside a coma.**

**Please review...I really need the encouragement! ^_^**

**~Mistress of Byakuya**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai!**

**It seems every day I gain new followers! I also received some favorites last night and I'm so happy!  
Thanks again to my constant reviewers and readers! I LOVE YOU! ^_^**

**I do not own Bleach or its mastery...Just my stuff.**

* * *

Hitsugaya's Point of View

It had been over a month since Hotaru slid into her coma. Everyday I'd go to my office, do paperwork, and go on missions. Every night I would park myself in the chair next to her hospital bed, hold her hand and will her to wake up.

I was starting to lose hope...

Today, I was called to a meeting between Captain Unohana and her Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. "Captain Hitsugaya, we have called you to this meeting because very soon there will be decisions that will need to be made. Hotaru's Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku and Lieutenant have already been briefed on the situation and have decided to leave the decisions about her care to you, Captain." Unohana said softly.

I gasped and stared at her as she gave me a secretive nod. She continued; "I am just going to get right down to it Captain. Hotaru's reiatsu took a nosedive; it fell so low it actually triggered the medical buildings alarms. I am not sure if this is her soul giving us a sign that she isn't going to wake up or not, but if it happens again I do not know if we'll be able to keep her alive..."

I sat back in my chair staring at the glass of water Isane has set on the table before me and sighed. I was on the verge of tears but I held them back long enough to address the two women in front of me; "Thank you for informing me Captain Unohana, Lieutenant Kotetsu. If that is the case and if it is alright with you I would like to go spend whatever time she has left with her." I choked out.

They nodded and I stood walking briskly to her room. I had just collapsed into the chair at her bedside and grabbed her hand when I lost it. I kissed her hand and murmured softly to her as my tears raced a marathon down my cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hai!**

**I figured I would treat my loyal fans to 2 chapters a day! I know I'm so nice right? haha...Anyway, thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites...I appreciate it so much! It means a lot that so many people are reading this story!**

**~Mistress of Byakuya**

* * *

Hotaru's Point of View

I was jolted out of the dark abyss by the sound of crying. It sounded so distant yet as I came up to my some-what limited consciousness level I realized it was at my bedside. It had to be Toshiro because the hand holding mine was as cold as Winter. He began talking; "Hotaru...if you can hear me, you NEED to fight harder! The Captains are thinking that your soul is fading...I know you are still in there! You are just being held down by something and you HAVE to fight!

Fight for your life...

Fight for your soul...

But most of all...Fight for me!

They have decided to give you 24 hours and if you do not show any signs of life, well...They are going to stop giving you the medication that is regulating your reiatsu and let you go...I cannot let you go! I just found you! You are NOT ALLOWED to leave me!" He broke down into sobs, sobbing for a long time before he quieted and his breathing became rhythmic and eve having fallen asleep.

_'I have to break out of this hold tonight...'_

I struggled internally for who knows how long, time means nothing when you cannot move. Slowly...very slowly my eyelids rose...The dawns light was just beginning to peek around the drawn curtains. The rays were crossing the room and shimmering off Toshiro's hair...It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen...It is like the rays are shining off of newly fallen snow. It seemed as if it had been an eternity since I have had to lift the weight of my arm, it took a while and some maneuvering but I finally got it.

I reached my fingers out...

* * *

**I am seriously a horrible person...My cliffhangars are insane... XD **

**Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hai!

**Here we go again! This chapter is extremely short so I decided to post 3 chapter for everyone today! (I'm so nice aren't I?) **

**Thanks for the reviews ^_^**

* * *

Hitsugaya's Point of View

_'I am dreaming...I have to be! I cannot be at Hotaru's funeral...She is NOT DEAD!'_

I felt something brush my hair, then my cheek. It was a soft as a feathers touch. I reached up to brush whatever is was away when I touched warm, frail, tiny fingers. Even in my groggy state I knew what was happening...

I slowly opened my eyes to see her tangerine colored eyes staring at me. She smiled weakly at me and without thinking I jumped up, planting a big kiss on her forehead. I opened my mouth without even thinking; "Oh! My Little Firefly! You are alive!"

I instantly realized my mistake and took a step away from her bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hai! **

**Here we go ^_^**

* * *

Hotaru's Point of View

He kissed my forehead seemingly so excited; he even called me "his little firefly" again. I am even more ecstatic then when he had called me it before. He stepped away and I whispered; "T-thank you..." Toshiro's icy demeanor began washing over as he quietly responded, "For what exactly...?"

I whispered again; "For bringing me back from the edge of death..."

After I said that he nodded at me his face expressionless leaving me to the capable hands of Captain Unohana who had just entered the room.

He doesn't come back while I am awake...

I do feel his presence when I'm sleeping, when I stir to see him...

He disappears...

A lot of days have passed since I have awoken from the dead. I slowly get stronger. Eventually they release me to my barracks saying, 'What a miracle it was' and 'How lucky I am'.

I don't feel lucky when he isn't near me...

As I slowly walk towards my quarters in Squad Eight, I am greeted by many shinigami...Their faces and names mean nothing to me because the only one I actually want to see is nowhere to be foud...

"Oh Toshiro..." I whispered to myself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hai!**

**I've decided I may post 5 chapters today...3 chapters are extremely short**

**I love you guys!**

* * *

Hitsugaya's Point of View

I had been following her from the front door of the medical building. I moved stealthily through the treetops avoiding being noticed by her or anyone else.

"Oh Toshiro..." I heard her whisper.

My breath caught in my throat when she whispered my name. I longed to join her and talk with her.

I know I cannot...

I reach my hand out causing a chilly breeze to brush the back of her neck causing her orange hair to sway softly...


	12. Chapter 12

**Another short one :)**

* * *

Hotaru's Point of View

A chilly breeze blew across the back of my neck and I turned hoping it was him...I looked around and he wasn't there...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hai!**

**This is the last one for a couple of days I have a busy, busy weekend ahead :)**

**Please review?**

* * *

Hitsugaya's Point of View

I saw her turn and look around her eyes raising to my position so I concealed myself behind a branch peering at her through the leaves. Her eyes lingered where I was as if she could sense my presence. I was almost about to step into her sight when her eyes saddened immensely and she turned entering the Squad Eight barracks. The sun was setting quickly and I jumped to the ground turning around and running smack into Lieutenant Abarai's chest.

"Ahhh...Captain Hitsugaya...Just the man I wanted to speak with..." Renji sneered. I blankly stared at him as I responded in the same tone, "Speak then Lieutenant Abarai. I have no patience for your childish games."

He answered me in a mocking tone with a Cheshire Cat type grin; "I noticed you are enamored with little Hotaru Kira. The world stops for you when she walks into the room. I would be more careful Captain, as it is so obvious for everyone to see. Everyone knows a Captain cannot be linked to a lower class Shinigami. If someone else were to notice, say...MY Captain Kuchiki...You would be in very grave danger, I believe..."

I narrowed my eyes; "Are you threatening a Captain, _Lieutenant Abarai?" _Very quickly his entire demeanor changed to one of innocence as he said, "Never Captain Hitsugaya! That was never my intention...My _sincerest_ apologies..." He sneered at me before bowing and walking away from me. As it was very dark, I turned quietly entering the Squad Eight barracks and going to Hotaru's room. I stood in her doorway, arms crossed...watching over her. I realized she was stirring but for the first time I didn't move.

I couldn't...

I wanted her to find me...guarding her...

* * *

**And there you have it...The cliff hanger before I don't post for a few days...My apologizes ^_^ Please, please, please review...I need the love!**


End file.
